Dissidia High School
by Exoesqueleto7
Summary: [AU] No existen los días normales en la secundaria de Dissidia. Trabajo colaborativo entre Exoesqueleto7 y Zahaki.
1. Viernes

**Nota** : La idea de esta serie de fics nació tras haber visto un par de videos parodia producidos por Machinima y titulados "Los Hombres de Verdad" (Real Men) y "Amor Duro" (Though Love). Pueden encontrarlos subtitulados; los recomiendo como no tienen idea para que se partan de la risa, y para que además puedan captar las referencias en el fic ;D De otro modo, esto no sólo parecerá algo chiflado sino también bastante estúpido (lo cual en realidad se ajusta bastante al contenido xD).

Toda serie merece un opening y un ending, para entrar y salir con el estado de ánimo adecuado. En el caso de Dissidia High School tenemos los siguientes temas:

 **Opening: Toy Box- Best Friend**

 **Ending: Imagine Dragons- On Top Of The World**

No es obligatorio escucharlos, pero si pueden hacerlo, sería genial ^^... A quién le miento, sí es obligatorio ¬¬ *amenaza a todo el mundo con un tenedor*.

Más notas al final. Att.: Exo "notas locas" 7

 **DISCLAIMER:** Dissidia Final Fantasy pertenece a Square Enix. Yo sólo quiero que sean más ricos al hacerle algo de promoción a sus personajes.

* * *

 **Viernes**

* * *

Tidus odiaba los viernes. Mientras una mitad asistía a clases de música, la otra mitad de la sección número 013 había entrado al gimnasio para sus clases de educación física, y el profesor Jecht los esperaba ya impacientemente. La mera idea de verse obligado a interactuar con su padre fuera de la casa era más que suficiente como para que su fin de semana comenzara con el pie izquierdo, y había empezado ya a mentalizarse para tener un día horrible. No llegó a imaginar que sus preparaciones mentales serían insuficientes.

Una vez dentro, como era acostumbrado, Jecht ordenó a las chicas a entrenarse en gimnasia, y se dispuso a centrarse en el grupo de varones. Siempre hacía lo mismo, y Tidus no dejaba de sospechar que lo hacía a propósito. No se equivocaba al respecto.

El gimnasio se hallaba repleto de balones de baloncesto dispersos por doquier. Se avecinaban las competencias deportivas, y los muchachos de la clase 013 temían enfrentarse a la clase 012 precisamente en los apartados de basquetbol y voleibol, debido a ese desgraciado de Kain Highwind. El muy cabrón parecía tener resortes en lugar de piernas, y jamás habían podido vencerlos en ninguno de ambos deportes debido a sus habilidades resorteriles.

Plantado frente a ellos, con actitud dominante, el profesor exclamó:

— Muy bien, tomen todos esos balones… y échenlos a un lado. ¡Hoy jugaremos fútbol!

Los murmullos de sorpresa no se hicieron esperar.

— ¿Jugaremos fútbol… dentro del gimnasio?— preguntó estupefacto Cecil antes de que Tidus pudiera detenerlo.

— ¿Tú cómo diablos te llamabas?— preguntó Jecht sin lograr recordar el nombre del muchacho. A su vez, sin dar tiempo a responder, contestó— El espacio cerrado y la cercanía de unos con otros aumentará las probabilidades de contacto físico y faltas graves. Necesitan endurecerse un poco, y la vastedad del campo y la suavidad de la hierba no harán nada para construir su carácter. ¡Pero menos habladuría y más acción! ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos, a despejar el gimnasio!

Los chicos rápidamente apartaron de vista todos los enseres de baloncesto y, bajo órdenes del profesor Jecht, sacaron del depósito dos prácticas arquerías portátiles, así como una reluciente pelota de fútbol. Tidus era el mejor jugador de la clase, pero en lugar de contentarse por ello, esto le suponía un peso indecible. Durante los torneos, los gritos de Jecht a viva voz reprochándolo opacaban a los propios comentaristas con sus megáfonos, y más de una vez había golpeado a los árbitros cuando se hallaba en desacuerdo con alguna de sus elecciones. "¡Ya te voy a dar yo a ti tarjeta roja!" solía exclamar antes de abalanzarse sobre ellos. El profesor había sido un verdadero as durante su juventud, una estrella ganadora de más trofeos de los que podía meter en una alacena, y por esta razón exigía el mismo nivel de competencia por parte de su hijo.

Tras los calentamientos se dispusieron en sus posiciones ambos equipos, y el juego dio comienzo. Luego de unos cuantos minutos, la partida, contra todo pronóstico, había resultado ser emocionante, y Tidus comenzaba a divertirse. A pesar de los abundantes y acostumbrados gritos e improperios del profesor, todo se había desarrollado fluidamente, y el contador se hallaba empatado dos a dos. El equipo de Tidus se habría encontrado a la delantera de no haber seleccionado a Cecil como portero. No dejaba de recibir mensajes de texto de parte de su hermano, y entre una y otra distracción, habían logrado anotarle ambos goles.

Pese a los puntos adversos, y minutos antes de terminar, Tidus consiguió hacerse con el balón, y burló rápidamente las defensas del equipo contrario. La emoción aumentó, e incluso las chicas prestaban mayor atención al juego que a sus propios ejercicios.

— ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos! ¡Uno más!— gritaba Jecht excitado.

Tidus pronto se encontró completamente solo, habiendo dejado a los defensores atrás, y se precipitaba hacia la arquería contraria con todas sus fuerzas. Finalmente, se plantó con la pierna izquierda a una distancia apropiada, alzó la derecha preparando un tiro mortal, hizo uso de todo el impulso que había acumulado durante la marcha, y…

— ¡Chicos, mi hermano dijo que sí podemos hacer la pijamada en casa mañana!— prorrumpió desde el otro lado del gimnasio Cecil con algo de rubor en sus mejillas y una gran sonrisa, mientras acomodaba el cabello que se despeinaba debido a la agitación.

Tidus intentó frenar al escucharlo, pero el impulso le hizo perder el equilibrio, y resbaló irremediable y estrepitosamente, perdiendo la dignidad y la oportunidad de ganar el partido al mismo tiempo.

Silencio.

Resultaba extraño observar al profesor Jecht en completo silencio. Resultaba extraño, y terrorífico. Nadie se atrevía a proferir palabra, e incluso las chicas habían paralizado por completo sus actividades. La tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo, y Tidus ni siquiera se atrevía a incorporarse. Repentinamente, Jecht dejó caer la carpeta de evaluación, y una pequeña mueca en su ojo izquierdo comenzó a moverse con cierta reiteración, amenazando con convertirse en un tic nervioso. Movió un dedo, luego otro, y finalmente se tronó ambas manos. Comenzó a acercarse lentamente mientras se masajeaba la nuca, y al llegar al sitio del "accidente", extendió una mano a su hijo. Apenas la hubo recibido, lo levantó bruscamente, aprovechando el envión para propinarle un fuerte coscorrón en la melenuda cabeza.

— ¡Idiota!— exclamó.

— ¡Viejo loco…!— respondió Tidus acariciando el sitio de impacto tras un gemido de dolor.

— ¡Profesor, no puede golpear a un estudiante aunque sea su hijo!— dijo Cecil alarmado y lleno de preocupación. Tidus habría querido detenerlo, pero le fue imposible.

— ¡¿Y tú cómo te llamas?!— preguntó Jecht con furia. Sin dejar que respondiera, continuó, dirigiéndose a Tidus— ¿Estás seguro de que eres mi hijo? ¡Porque no me lo parece!

— ¡Déjame en paz, papá! ¡Quizás si pasaras más tiempo conmigo y me ayudaras a mejorar, nada de esto pasaría!— intentó defenderse el muchacho.

Jecht tomó una bocanada de aire intentando calmarse, y continuó.

— ¡Quizás si no estuvieras todo el día con esos afeminados a los que llamas amigos, serías un poco decente en el fútbol! ¡Pero nooo, al pequeño le gusta hacer enfadar a su padre! ¡Sólo mira a los fenómenos con los que andas: el idiota que habla con las flores, el bipolar de pelo blanco cuyo nombre desconozco… y ni siquiera me hagas hablar del travesti! ¡Gracias al cielo no vino hoy!— agregó al notar la ausencia del joven.

— ¡Se llama Cloud, papá, y tuvo sus motivos para hacerlo!

— ¡Oh, claro, estoy seguro de que los tuvo! Y todos se los dio el profesor Sephiroth, ¿no es así? ¿O debería decir el profesor Edipo? ¡¿Qué tan enfermo tienes que estar para hacer que uno de tus estudiantes se disfrace de tu madre?!

— ¡Estás equivocado, papá!

— ¿Equivocado yo? ¡El único equivocado aquí es tu amigo el florista! ¡Sólo míralo!

Tidus giró para poder ver a su amigo Firion, quien se había retirado silenciosamente a un rincón apartado.

— No, yo las quiero más… … no, je je je, yo las quiero más… … ¡No, yo las quiero más!— susurraba seductoramente a un puñado de flores que había colado al gimnasio dentro de sus bolsillos, sin percatarse de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

— ¡En mis tiempos olíamos marihuana, no rositas de jardín, idiota!— bramó Jecht.

— Disculpe, profesor, ¿no piensa que se está propasando un poco?— intervino nuevamente Cecil, y nuevamente fracasó Tidus en su intento por detenerlo.

— ¿Cuál diablos me habías dicho que era tu nombre?— preguntó una vez más Jecht. Antes de que Cecil abriera la boca para contestar, continuó— Como sea, sé te crees mejor que los demás sólo por ser hermano del profesor de literatura, ¡pero eres peor que el resto! dime, ¿qué tan bien te llevas realmente con tu hermano? ¿Te visita en tu habitación todas las noches, o sólo cuando mamá y papá no están en casa?... Oooh, es cierto… ¡Tus padres nunca están en casa!...— Jecht pausó antes de saber qué otra cosa decir—. ¡Además, como profesor es un asco, siempre habla como si tuviera una maldita botella en la garganta!— añadió, sin habérsele ocurrido algo mejor para despotricar al profesor Golbez.

— ¡Nii-saaan!— exclamó Cecil ofendido tras oír horrorizado todo aquello, mientras salía corriendo del gimnasio, ocultando las dramáticas lágrimas que salían de sus incestuosos ojos (o eso habría dicho Jecht).

— ¡Sí, ve a llorar con tu hermano, albino de los mil diablos! ¡Y pregúntale de mi parte si no le da calor llevar puesta esa cosa todo el tiempo!— gritó el profesor de deporte con la certeza de que sus palabras lo alcanzarían antes de que se diera a la fuga por completo.

— Bien, no perdamos más el tiempo… ¡tu viejo te va a enseñar cómo se patea un balón!— exclamó apenas Cecil hubo cerrado tras de sí sonoramente las puertas del gimnasio, y mientras lo hacía, tomó uno de los balones cercanos y lo centró frente a la portería—. ¡Tú, chico cebolla, ve y portea este tiro!— vociferó dirigiéndose a un pequeño de rostro espabilado pero apariencia totalmente pusilánime que aprovechaba el tiempo para conversar con Terra, una de las chicas de la clase—. A volar, pequeña bruja— le dijo con brusquedad para apartarla de su lado mientras la empujaba. Luego, volviéndose al niño, agregó— Ya te lo digo, no te conviene socializar con esa chica. Se nota que es de las que un día se despierta con los tornillos flojos y asesina a toda su familia mientras duerme... ¡Muy bien, cebolla, ve y haz lo que te dije!

— Profesor, mi mami me pidió que le dijera que ya no utilizara ese sobrenombre conmigo…— señaló tímidamente el pequeño chico, como temiendo (muy justificadamente) la respuesta del profesor.

— ¡Esa no es tu verdadera madre, imbécil, ya todos aquí sabemos que eres adoptado! ¡Y te digo cebolla porque das ganas de llorar, niño desnutrido! ¡Ahora ve y haz algo útil por una vez en tu vida!

El pequeño, temblando, se posicionó en el centro de la arquería, mientras Jecht realizaba un par de flexiones para calentar. Luego se colocó a una distancia moderada de la pelota, y le dijo desde la distancia.

— ¡Tranquilo, pequeño, haré un tiro central, así que ya sabes en dónde bloquear!

El chico asintió mientras un frío sudor corría a raudales por su rostro. Jecht retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, tomó el impulso necesario, emprendió una pequeña carrera, y pateó el balón con brutalidad. El sonido del impacto fue tan intenso y repentino que parecía haber roto la barrera del sonido. Al pequeño le pareció que el mundo comenzaba a girar en cámara lenta. Observó cómo la pelota, efectivamente, se aproximaba en línea recta al centro, por lo que decidió lanzarse a una de las esquinas; era muy joven para morir. Se arrojó al costado izquierdo de la portería… y el balón dibujó una curva, estrellándose de lleno contra su pecho y casi estallando tras el impacto.

El pequeño cayó fulminado. Jecht se aproximó rápidamente y lo recogió del suelo.

— ¡Niño! ¡Eh, chico cebolla! ¡Despierta! ¡Vamos, no es para tanto! Oye… ¡No pienso darte respiración boca a boca!— decía mientras daba pequeñas cachetadas en las mejillas del desafortunado muchacho. Un pequeño hilo de espuma salía de su boca, y cuando Jecht intentó ver sus pupilas, no se encontró con otra cosa que dos grandes ojos en blanco—. ¡Maldito enclenque!

Repentinamente, las puertas del gimnasio se abrieron de par en par para dejar ver la silueta delicada de una mujer, acompañada de Cecil: era la directora Cosmos, una de las dos cabezas encargadas de la academia. Se encontraba haciendo una visita sorpresa, y Jecht, con un escalofrío en la espalda, arrojó rápidamente al niño inconsciente tras una pila de colchonetas. Luego de esto, se incorporó y se acercó a ella muy amistosamente.

— Oh, directora, ¿a qué se debe su visita?

— ¿Cómo se encuentra, profesor Jecht? Oh, no tengo ninguna razón en particular. Caos y yo hemos decidido dar una vuelta por la academia para observar un poco a los muchachos. Él se ha dirigido a la clase de música, y yo quise observar un poco a los chicos divertirse en el gimnasio. ¿No es maravilloso verlos jugando y saltando durante dos horas enteras? Por cierto, he encontrado al joven Cecil de camino hacia acá, y lo he amonestado por escapar de clases. Ese chico no puede hacer lo que le venga en gana sólo por su parentesco con el profesor Theodore…— le explicó la directora con voz apenas perceptible. No obstante, la atención de Jecht a las palabras de Cosmos era mínima, pues se hallaba distraído por una escena que podía observarse a la distancia, en el bebedero. Los muchachos habían aprovechado la oportunidad para relajarse, y Tidus, tras saciar su sed, había comenzado a salpicar con agua a Firion, quien simultáneamente y envuelto en risas, le arrojaba flores al otro mientras esquivaba las frías gotas.

— ¡Maldita sea, y así quiere que no le diga afeminado! ¡Oye, Tidus, deja de jugar con el agua y comienza a entrenar!

— ¡Déjame en paz, papá!— gritó Tidus con disgusto.

— ¡Sólo espera a que lleguemos a casa, mocoso del demonio!— vociferó Jecht, pero una mirada severa de la directora hizo que interrumpiera sus palabras—. Je je, ¡sí, no puedo esperar a que lleguemos a casa!— rectificó rápidamente—. Cocinamos juntos, mi hijo y yo, ¿sabe?... Hoy prepararemos pastel, ¡ja ja ja!— rió mientras contenía las ganas de estallar, al observar que el chico travesti entraba al gimnasio sin explicar su impuntualidad y se unía al juego en el bebedero con su típico rostro inexpresivo, cuestión que sólo lograba enfadarlo aún más—... Así es, hoy prepararemos un gran pastel en casa… un pastel aderezado con un buen jarabe de palo…— refunfuñó entre dientes cuando la directora Cosmos desvió la mirada, mientras seguía a su hijo con la vista y apretaba un puño sin lograr explicarse de dónde diablos sacaba tantas flores Firion.

Cosmos continuaba con su aburrida charla, pero Jecht no podía hacer otra cosa que observar con ira las actividades de su hijo durante el tiempo de ocio, oprimiendo tanto los dientes que casi podía sentir cómo se agrietaban. Esta vez Cecil había tomado un peine traído por Cloud y acicalaba el cabello de Firion, mientras Tidus sostenía un pequeño espejo también perteneciente al inexpresivo muchacho, y entre risillas planificaban la pijamada del día siguiente. No pudo seguir soportando al observar que Firion comenzaba a sacar más flores de sus pantalones, y estalló nuevamente.

— ¡Muy bien, es suficiente, tú te lo has buscado! ¡Esta noche habrá ballena para cenar!— luego, dirigiéndose rápidamente a la directora, explicó— Así es, ja ja, hoy veremos Moby Dick en la televisión a la hora de la cena. ¡Sí que ama mi hijo a las ballenas! Lo hago para recompensarlo, claro está; me encanta que se… entretenga… con sus amigos— luego, volviéndose a Tidus nuevamente, añadió— ¡Sigue así y no sólo será hoy, sino también mañana! ¡Te haré ver cómo liberan a Willy todo el día!

— ¡Te odio, papá!— gritó a todo pulmón Tidus tras escuchar la afectuosa amenaza.

Cosmos observó perpleja a Jecht sin pronunciar palabra, esperando una explicación lógica a lo que acababa de presenciar.

— Oh, tranquila— disimuló el profesor de educación física con una gran sonrisa falsa—, sólo es un código que utilizamos para expresar nuestro amor delante de sus amigos. Luego, tomando aire, resopló con intensidad— ¡Yo te odio más, hijo!

Sí, Tidus _odiaba_ los viernes.

* * *

 _ **Notas**_

Esta serie será escrita en conjunto con una buena amiga llamada Zahaki (pueden buscar su perfil y leer sus buenas historias). Actualmente se encuentra escribiendo un fic que relata los sucesos en los que se está viendo envuelta la otra mitad de la clase, en su asignatura de música ;D Así que no desesperen, fans de FFI,FFV, VIII, IX y XI, que pronto tendrán buen material para morirse de la risa (en el buen sentido XD).

Como mencionaba al inicio, la idea para estos fics nació luego de que precisamente Zahaki me enseñara los videos parodia de Machinima. Posteriormente, deambulando por el mundo de los fanarts, descubrimos una imagen de la artista SBS en donde se encontraban todos los protagonistas de Dissidia vestidos de estudiantes y los antagonistas de profesores, y pues... la estupidez cobró vida y fluyó por sí sola después de eso xD

Por otra parte, Zahaki misma se encargó de elegir las canciones de Opening y Ending tras cierta dosis respectiva de presión psicológica XD Tal parece que hay una amv muy graciosa de -Man con la canción de **Toy Box** y la idea de Dissidia High School se le hizo muy similar a ese video.

La imagen de portada es creación de **SBS** , la misma de quien hablaba momentos atrás. Pueden encontrarla en Pixiv, tiene excelentes trabajos de Dissidia ;D

* * *

 _ **Referencias**_

La inmensa mayoría de las referencias salieron de los videos de Machinima, pero claro está, hay algunas otras dispersas por allí.

 ** _Advertencia:_** las siguientes referencias podrían contener **SPOILERS**. Además, leer la siguiente lista es el equivalente a que te expliquen un chiste. Es posible que arruine un poco la magia del fic, así como es posible que propicie un mayor disfrute del mismo (y esa última es mi verdadera intención).

\- Es casi canónico que el Caballero Cebolla salga golpeado en todas sus apariciones xD. Para mayor información, consultar los webcomics de 8-Bit Theater de Brian Clevinger. Además, el Caballero Cebolla _realmente_ es adoptado... o cuando menos es un huérfano, en Final Fantasy III X,DDD

\- Inserté una de las frases que utiliza Jecht en Dissidia. "Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on! One more!" (al ejecutar Filo de Jecht, "Jecht Blade").

\- El chiste de Jecht y las ballenas en los videos y el fic se debe a que Sin (FFX) es prácticamente una ballena gigante xD Me siento en el deber de explicarlo ya que Zahaki no lo entendió en un pincipio y lo tomó demasiado literal (tu anonimato ya no vale de nada, mal pensada) XDDDDD

\- Finalmente, no creo que sea necesario aclarar el amor de Firion por las flores, el de Cloud por travestirse, el de Sephiroth por su madre o el de Kain por los resortes (?).

* * *

Y bien, esto es todo por ahora :D Espero que haya podido sacarles un par de risas siquiera por lo absurdo de algunas situaciones. Afortunada o desafortunadamente, (quiéranlo o no (?) pronto habrá más de Dissidia High School XD Así que esperen por ello ;D


	2. Halloween

Toda serie merece un opening y un ending, para entrar y salir con el estado de ánimo adecuado. En el caso de Dissidia High School, los temas son:

 **Opening: Toy Box- Best Friend**

 **Ending: Imagine Dragons- On Top Of The World**

 **DISCLAIMER:** Square Enix no me pertenece a mí, ¡pero tampoco a ustedes! Mua-ja-ja-ja -se va a su habitación a llorar debajo de la cama-

* * *

 **Halloween**

* * *

El mejor día del año había llegado. Claro está, para personas como Bartz y Zidane, rebosantes de entusiasmo, todos los días eran el mejor del año. ¡Pero el Halloween estaba a la vuelta de la esquina! La edad de pedir dulces de casa en casa había quedado atrás hacía algunos años ya, pero una nueva actividad, aún más excitante, la había reemplazado: la fiesta de disfraces anual junto a sus amigos. Este año, el padre de Tidus (y a la vez profesor de deportes en la preparatoria) iría a tomar unos tragos con un amigo fuera de la ciudad, y la casa desocupada del jugador estrella del equipo de fútbol se convertiría en el paraíso durante una noche entera.

Como era de esperar, el dúo se encargó de repartir las invitaciones (hechas a mano) a diestra y siniestra, hasta casi empapelar la preparatoria entera con ellas. En cada triza de papel coloreado se detallaba de manera no muy clara el sitio y la hora exactos de la celebración (con un pequeño croquis de la ciudad incluido en el reverso para facilitar la llegada al lugar). Tan rápido como las invitaciones fueron entregadas las papeleras del instituto se vieron repletas de bolas de papel hasta rebosar, pero esto no desalentó al dúo, no; aún cuando el resto de la preparatoria los ignorase, podían contar con la infalible presencia de sus compañeros de la clase 012.

Nada, absolutamente nada evitaría la realización de la mejor fiesta del año. O quizás la segunda mejor, si se tomaba en cuenta la que hacían en navidad. Aunque la fiesta navideña era mucho más familiar, por lo que genuinamente podía considerarse la fiesta de disfraces como la mejor fiesta del año. No, no, definitivamente era la segunda mejor, después del cumpleaños de Bartz. En todo caso, ¡el Halloween estaba a la vuelta de la esquina! (Es posible que en realidad fuese la tercera mejor celebración del año; las fiestas del cumpleaños de Tidus también eran muy buenas).

En todo caso, el par sólo era parte de la amplia comitiva que se encargaría de organizar aquel festejo: Firion se haría cargo de la ambientación de la casa de su amigo, Cecil compraría los víveres, bocadillos y bebidas (el muy desvergonzadamente adinerado), y Cloud, bueno, a él lo dejaron a cargo de la música por no encontrar una mejor asignación para el inexpresivo chico.

Finalmente, la tan esperada noche cayó tan rápido como una anciana por las escaleras. Bartz y Zidane decidieron encontrarse de antemano para poder asaltar la casa de Squall por sorpresa y secuestrarlo para sus aventuras, tal y como era acostumbrado. Cobijado por la oscuridad y las legiones de chiquillos y jóvenes de todas las edades que asaltaban las calles en busca de caramelos y algunas cosas más (no hace falta mucha imaginación para adivinarlas), un muchacho delgado se acercó a la entrada de una gran casa de un aire ligeramente lúgubre (tenía esta apariencia durante el resto del año también).

Bartz vestía un disfraz de látex color amarillo chillón, casi fosforescente, de la cabeza a los pies. Un enorme pico sobresalía a la altura de sus cejas y un mullido puñado de plumas brotaba de su cabeza; era su confiable disfraz de chocobo. Esperó durante unos cuantos minutos frente a aquella casa, atrayendo todas las miradas de los que a su lado transitaban y fulminando a la vez las retinas de aquellos pobres transeúntes con la vivacidad de los colores de su disfraz. Finalmente, frente a él se aproximó un joven de baja estatura vestido de mono que se tambaleaba de un lado al otro con jocosidad mientras sonreía. Se habría podido decir que no era necesario el disfraz en Zidane. Bartz respondió con una sonrisa igual de entusiasta y estrechó sonoramente la mano de su amigo en señal de compañerismo y aún más: de complicidad.

—¡Vamos! —anunciaron en unísono. Ambos traían consigo sendas bolsas llenas de sólo Dios sabía qué cosas. Con notable satisfacción en cada uno de los rostros al observar cómo el otro había cumplido con traer la suya correspondiente, tomaron turnos para susurrar algunas palabras sobre "el gran golpe", "la Operación, y "el momento estelar de la noche". Tras esto, aceleradamente marcharon hacia la puerta de aquella casa y utilizaron el timbre cual si de un telégrafo se tratase. Finalmente, la puerta se abrió de par en par. Un hombre de aspecto bonachón y una mujer de apariencia mortuoria salieron a su encuentro. Se trataban de Cid y Edea, padres de Squall.

—¡Dulce o truco!— exclamaron ambos con una gigantesca sonrisa. Afortunadamente, ambos conocían desde hacía años a la madre de Squall. De otro modo, a pesar de su hermosa apariencia, se habrían sentido como en el Proyecto de la Bruja de Blair por la mera presencia que emanaba aquella mujer. Aún así, Zidane no pudo evitar que su cola se erizase durante un segundo.

Al reconocer a sus visitantes, los señores de la casa respondieron con una afable sonrisa. Para desgracia del desafortunado Squall, sus padres amaban a aquellos bribonzuelos y prácticamente los consideraban como hijos suyos.

—Squall está en su habitación… —indicó el señor Cid con demasiada lentitud para el gusto del inquieto dúo, que se había introducido ya en la vivienda. Zidane estaba tomando algunos de los dulces que la pareja tenía preparados para los niños que llamasen a su puerta, y Bartz se había abalanzado a la habitación de Squall. El silencioso chico había echado cerrojo a la puerta, pero habría sido muy ingenuo de su parte pensar que esto supondría realmente un obstáculo para sus… "amigos". Zidane echó mano de una pequeña ganzúa que se encontraba siempre a su disposición y, una vez abierta la cerradura, Bartz irrumpió en el cuarto dando un brusco e innecesario empujón contra la puerta.

—¡Dulce o truco!— exclamaron con entusiasmo. Squall estaba sentado a la orilla de su cama y viró la cabeza muy lentamente en su dirección, como si se tratase de una marioneta vieja. Sus ojos se encontraban muertos y despedían un tono mate de resignación. Bartz revolvió sus manos dentro de la bolsa que llevaba a sus espaldas, y con una sonrisa llena de malicia, extrajo algo mullido y voluminoso de ella mientras se acercaba lentamente a Squall.

—Esos chicos sí que saben cómo divertirse —dijo felizmente Cid a su esposa mientras el piso superior se inundaba de ruidos de forcejeos, rugidos y objetos frágiles (y potencialmente costosos) partiéndose en mil pedazos.

* * *

A través de las frías calles, fundido entre alegres pequeñuelos con sobredosis de azúcar y otros no tan pequeños con sobredosis de algunas cosas más (no hace falta mucha imaginación para adivinarlas), junto al chocobo fluorescente y el mono redundante, se arrastraba sobre sus pies una triste y doblegada figura con una enorme melena desaliñada en la cabeza, una larga cola amarillenta engrapada en sus pantalones de cuero, y unos bigotes mal dibujados entintando sus mejillas; se trataba de Squall en su nuevo, forzado y a medias improvisado disfraz de león. El regocijo en el rostro de Bartz y Zidane era imposible de disimular; finalmente el trío se encontraba reunido, y camino al lugar convenido para la gran celebración: la casa de Tidus.

En la casa ya se encontraba desde horas muy tempranas el cuarteto anfitrión atareado con las preparaciones finales bajo la excusa de haberse reunido para quién sabe qué trabajo de la escuela. Entre los amigos se había creado hace años la tradición de recibir a los recién llegados con alguna sorpresa desagradable: huevos podridos, harina, lodo e incluso baldes de agua fría desfilaron como algunas de las cálidas bienvenidas para los invitados en años pasados. El problema de esta mala jugada era que se había vuelto tan reiterativa que ya prácticamente nadie caía en las bromas, y todos se encontraban preparados de antemano para esquivar el recibimiento de turno. Todos a excepción de Bartz y Zidane; ellos siempre llegaban más lejos, y esquivar un huevo podrido o un balde de lodo no estaba ni remotamente cerca de lo necesario para satisfacerlos. Mientras Zidane subía al tejado con gran presteza, Bartz tocó el timbre como si se tratase de un pezón erecto, lanzó la voz de "¡Dulce o truco!" y acto seguido echó a correr a toda prisa, halando consigo a Squall.

En esta ocasión Tidus, disfrazado de Maradona (sólo se colocó su uniforme habitual del equipo de futbol de la preparatoria y una peluca afro que según él se asemejaba a los rizos del futbolista), abrió la puerta de golpe con un pastel de crema batida en la mano.

—¡Truco!— gritó con una expresión de diversión, pero al notar que Bartz se hallaba riendo a mitad de la calle junto a un Squall que rogaba con la mirada que alguien diera fin a su sufrimiento, y que Zidane no se encontraba en ningún lugar a la vista, se percató del craso error que acababa de cometer. Antes de que pudiese dirigir la mirada hacia arriba, el simiesco chico dejó caer sobre su cabeza un bote entero de un espeso líquido blanco—. ¿Por qué pintura blanca?— preguntó asqueado Tidus mientras se llevaba las manos a los ojos con desesperación. El chico logró despejar la mirada a tiempo para poder observar cómo Bartz se acercaba corriendo con un almohadón enorme y volcaba su contenido entero sobre él.

Plumas. Amarillas. Cientos y cientos de ellas.

—No es pintura, es pegamento —carcajeó Bartz mientras Zidane bajaba entre risas también. Tidus reconoció su derrota y mientras intentaba desembarazarse de su nuevo disfraz de pollo y se preguntaba por qué las almohadas de Bartz estaban rellenas de plumas amarillas, despejó el paso hacia el interior de su hogar.

—Adelante…

Las paredes, el piso y hasta el techo se encontraban adornados con flores. Flores por doquier. Flores en las lámparas (lámparas con forma de flor), cojines con forma de flor en los muebles, pétalos de flores en el suelo e incluso flores flotando en el ponche.

—Oh no… no de nuevo —lamentó Bartz recordando celebraciones pasadas—. De verdad tenemos que dejar de asignarle a Firion la tarea de ambientar el salón.

—Te estoy escuchando… —replicó la voz del aludido. Bartz dio un salto de sorpresa y observó tras de sí: el joven dendrofílico (la mitad de la gente ni siquiera se imaginaba que existía esa filia) se encontraba camuflado entre las flores adheridas a la pared. Llevaba encima un traje de spandex verde con una miríada de flores en su superficie. De su cuello colgaban gigantescos pétalos de tela rosa, y su cabello lucía una guirnalda de margaritas.

Sí, estaba disfrazado de flor. No, no era demasiado obvio; podía haber estado disfrazado de pradera o de florero… es Firion de quien estamos hablando; todo era posible. Y en un tema completamente inconexo, ¿de dónde diablos sacaba tantas flores siempre? ¿Tenía un jardín dentro de los pantalones o qué? Muy bien, cambiemos de tema y sigamos con la narración.

—¿En dónde están los demás? —preguntó Zidane con entusiasmo mientras intentaba ignorar aquella acostumbrada primera impresión de la sala de fiesta.

—Cecil y Cloud siguen en mi habitación, preparándose —respondió Tidus mientras practicaba vanos intentos por desembarazarse de las plumas—. Ah, y Kain llegó hace poco. Lo encontramos entre las ramas del árbol junto a la ventana mientras apuntaba a Cecil con una cerbatana. Pero ustedes son realmente los primeros en llegar. ¿Saben algo de los demás? ¿Algo de la clase 012? ¿Algo sobre el resto de la preparatoria?

—Pues Vaan dijo que está en camino junto a Terra y Cebolla… —replicó Bartz mientras inspeccionaba su celular, salido de algún sitio ignoto en su apretado disfraz.

—¡Y Laguna nos dijo hace rato que él y las chicas estarán aquí pronto!— exclamó Zidane entusiasmado mientras ignoraba el hecho de que Terra era una chica también.

—¡Muy bien, con eso ya tenemos más gente que el año pasado! —exclamó Tidus dándose por vencido con su nueva apariencia—. ¡Esto será un reventón!

El pequeño grupo subió las escaleras hasta la habitación de Tidus mientras éste iba al baño para hacer un último esfuerzo por remediar lo que le habían hecho. Su habitación se encontraba revestida de pósters de futbolistas, lo cual más que un aspecto varonil daba otra impresión. En la cama Cecil peinaba y acicalaba el cabello de Cloud, quien llevaba encima un elegante vestido púrpura a la par que lucía un hermoso maquillaje en el rostro y una larga y sedosa peluca rubia...

—¡Travestirse no cuenta como disfrazarse! —exclamó Bartz al observar la escena.

—Hola —se limitó a contestar Cloud de manera indiferente.

—Oh, chicos, llegaron —reaccionó Cecil con una sonrisa sutil y tono de voz amable. Si el traje de Firion había resultado estrambótico, el de Cecil se salía de toda lógica: su disfraz consistía en una enorme circunferencia de color cobalto de la cual sólo sobresalían sus brazos y piernas. En medio tenía dibujado un rostro distorsionado con ojos diabólicos y una sonrisa que no podía ser otra cosa que la encarnación del acoso sexual. Su vista se desplazó entre los tres amigos mientras los detallaba con descripciones perturbadoramente agraciadas—. Un pequeño mono saltarín… un león muy valiente… y una gallina.

—¡Soy un chocobo! —replicó Bartz enojado— ¿Y tú qué eres, una tortilla?

Cecil murmuró una risilla.

—Oh, no… ¡Yo soy la luna! —respondió mientras se ponía de pie para alardear de todo el esplendor de su disfraz. Efectivamente, estaba disfrazado de la luna acosadora del whatsapp. Lo cual sólo lo hacía ver mucho más perturbador de lo normal.

Sólo cuando el chico de cabello blanco se incorporó pudo vislumbrarse una figura que había permanecido oculta por su ancho disfraz: un sujeto que parecía haber sido engullido por un enorme dinosaurio azul de caricatura, de dientes romos y ojos saltones. Se trataba de Kain.

—¿Oh, Kain, no piensas saludar a nuestros compañeros? —preguntó amorosamente Cecil.

—Muérete, escoria— respondió el otro con desprecio.

—Ja, ja, ja —rió grácilmente Cecil—. Sigue enojado porque no pude conseguirle el disfraz de dragón que quería.

—Eh… Cecil, Kain siempre es así contigo… —expresó Zidane.

—Muérete, muérete, te odio— contestó nuevamente el otro chico.

—Ja, ja, ja —rió nuevamente el chico de cabello blanco—. ¿No es encantador? Es mi mejor amigo.

Alguien tocó a la puerta y la conversación (alabado sea el Señor) se vio interrumpida. Tidus dejó escapar una risilla maliciosa que pudo escucharse desde el baño hasta la habitación.

—Hora de recibir a nuestros nuevos invitados…

Un rayo amarillo cruzó bajando las escaleras hasta la cocina, y pronto se posicionó tras la puerta con un pastel en las manos. El joven aguardó a que el timbre sonase nuevamente, lo cual no demoró demasiado en suceder.

—¡Dulce o truco!— resonó una lejana voz.

—¡Truco!— exclamó el chico mientras abría de golpe la puerta. Acto seguido, arrojó el pastel con fuerza, pero no había nadie que lo recibiera. Repentinamente Vaan, disfrazado de pirata, surgió de entre los arbustos con dos bultos magullados y llenos de pequeños rasguños, hojas y ramas bajo sus brazos: uno de ellos era el joven Caballero Cebolla, quien colgaba a varios centímetros por encima del suelo, estrangulado bajo la axila del ladronzuelo. El otro bulto era Terra, con el rostro ensombrecido y profundos deseos de desaparecer del planeta. No, no por la engorrosa situación en la que se veía envuelta. Simplemente eran sus pensamientos normales. La chica llevaba un bonito disfraz de bruja, y el pequeño estaba disfrazado, quizás con demasiada obviedad, de cebolla.

—Je, je, je —sonrió el estudiante de la clase 012 con orgullo bajo la espesa barba falsa que llevaba puesta—. Es una suerte que haya recordado a última hora tus recibimientos. Tuve tiempo para arrojarme a los arbustos y a la vez salvar a mis dos amigos del escarnio —los chicos bajo sus brazos apenas podían respirar; mucho menos modular palabra alguna.

—Adelante, pónganse cómodos —expresó Tidus mientras los dejaba entrar. Terra observó delicadamente la ambientación del lugar, y una mirada sombría pronto se apropió de su faz. No hacía falta demasiado para hacerla entrar en la total depresión; incluso las flores la deprimían (le recordaban lo hermosa que era la vida y la facilidad con la que se marchitaba), y terminó por sentarse en una esquina con el rostro oculto entre las rodillas. Cebolla, por su parte, escapó apresurado de los brazos de Vaan y se refugió en el rincón junto a Terra.

—Disculpen por la demora —se excusó Vaan—. Tuvimos que acompañar al pequeño Cebolla a recoger algunos dulces —indicó, enseñando un pequeño balde lleno de caramelos.

—¡Te he dicho mil veces que no soy ningún niño! —exclamó al otro lado de la sala el pequeño—. ¡Yo no quería buscar ningún dulce!

—Sí, sí —sonrió Vaan. Luego, en un susurro, añadió—… Crecen tan rápido.

Tidus se dirigió a la cocina con emoción en busca de un nuevo pastel. A la vista de esto, Firion expresó su opinión.

—Acéptalo, nadie caerá en ese tonto truco que repetimos año tras año. Mucho menos con todos esos pasteles destrozados en la entrada.

—Es precisamente por eso que resulta gracioso —rió Tidus, en el momento exacto en el que sonaba nuevamente el timbre de la puerta—. Aquí vamos de nuevo. ¡Veamos cómo se libran esta vez del pastelazo!

El joven, aún con las plumas amarillas recubriendo la totalidad de su cuerpo (sus esfuerzos por removerlas habían sido infructuosos), sonrió nuevamente e hizo una señal de silencio a sus compañeros con el dedo, en espera de que el timbre resonase una vez más. La ocasión no se hizo esperar, y el enérgico chico abrió la puerta de un empujón mientras se preguntaba maravillado de qué manera se las arreglarían para eludir su siguiente tiro.

—Buenas noch...

—¡Truco! —El golpe ni siquiera permitió que el Guerrero de la Luz pudiera finalizar su frase. La crema batida salpicó en todas las direcciones, despedida desde el rostro del pobre y educado chico tras el estrepitoso choque.

—...es.

El Guerrero no estaba vestido de ningún modo particular; llevaba puesto simple y sencillamente su pulcro uniforme del instituto. En la noche. En la noche de Halloween. Sí, esa clase de persona era el presidente. Además, iba acompañado de dos chicas: una de ellas, Shantotto, disfrazada de lo que parecía ser una profesora, no se separaba nunca de su lado; quizás porque le gustaba verlo sufrir (en realidad, le encantaba ver sufrir a _cualquier_ ser viviente). La otra a su vez, Prishe, bajo un disfraz de karateka, no se separaba nunca de Shantotto (quizás porque… bueno, esto no tenía explicación).

—¡Están tirando la comida, Shantotto-senpai! —expresó aterrorizada esta última— ¿De verdad podremos comer algo aquí? ¡Esto es horrible!

—¡O-hohohohohoho! No te preocupes tanto por comer… habrá cosas mucho mejores… para ver. Aunque acabamos de llegar… la fiesta apenas está por empezar.

Tidus, perplejo ante tan singulares visitantes y asqueado como todos los que escuchaban las rimas de Shantotto, pero principalmente preocupado por el pastelazo explosivo propinado al presidente de la clase, no pudo menos que reír nerviosamente mientras se llevaba una mano al cabello… o a la peluca… o al pegamento… o a las… plumas.

—Ehhh jejeje… Presidente, vaya sorpresa… ¿Qué hace aquí?

El guerrero, con imperturbabilidad, apartó la crema de ambos ojos, y respondió fríamente:

—El desastre que hicieron de la fiesta del último año llegó a los periódicos del pueblo. No puedo permitir que la imagen del instituto sea mancillada nuevamente por ustedes.

—Oh… entiendo, je je. Pasen adelante —respondió Tidus con cierto nerviosismo aún, mientras sopesaba las palabras del Guerrero. A decir verdad, nunca había terminado de entender por qué había tanto escándalo sobre la celebración pasada. De todas maneras, el incendio del año anterior no alcanzó magnitudes TAN calamitosas como lo habían hecho ver los diarios.

El Guerrero y compañía se introdujeron en la sala. Cecil, Cloud y Kain habían bajado ya de la habitación, y la fiesta comenzaba a animarse con Bartz habiendo tomado el lugar de Cloud como DJ. Tras los saludos pertinentes, Cecil se quedó observando el rostro lleno de crema del Guerrero, y con voz dubitativa se atrevió a preguntar:

—Presidente… no puedo terminar de entender su disfraz… ¿es un muñeco de nieve vestido de colegial?

El Guerrero de la Luz permaneció en silencio.

* * *

Algunas de las actividades habían comenzado. La música sonaba, las luces bailaban, Terra lloraba en su esquina, Zidane colgaba de las lámparas, Prishe engullía los bocadillos, las flores revoloteaban, y todos se preguntaban cuántas más de ellas podían caber en el spandex de Firion.

Finalmente, el simiesco chico disfrazado de simio se cansó de colgar de las lámparas y bajó a tierra firme. Debido a que observaba con inquietud de un lado al otro, Bartz se le acercó y le preguntó:

—¿Sucede algo, Zidane?

—Sí, um… —El chico realmente parecía deprimido. Tras una pausa, preguntó— ¿Dónde está Laguna con las chicas?

* * *

Un hombre y tres chicas llegaban a un amplio estacionamiento vacío, a mitad de la nada.

Él iba vestido de caballero, con una aparatosa armadura encima. Una de las chicas, de cabello largo y negro, llevaba un sombrero y ropa de vaquera, otra, de cabello corto, tenía encima un vestido de novia, y la última, de cabello rosa recogido bajo una gorra militar, estaba disfrazada de Hitler.

—¿Alguna me recuerda por qué se nos ocurrió la idea de dejar que Laguna fuera el guía? —preguntó la del traje militar con una amargura que impregnaba de manera penetrante sus palabras.

—Yo… eh… creo que este mapa está mal dibujado, je, je —respondió el pobre hombre mientras sacudía el croquis dibujado con crayola detrás de la invitación a la fiesta. Sin ninguna otra explicación que dar, se acariciaba la cabeza y eludía las miradas de odio de Lightning. Poco sospechaba el desdichado que en esta oportunidad tenía razón.

* * *

—Hombre, realmente hacen falta algunas chicas en este lugar —se quejó nuevamente el simio elevado al cuadrado. Sus palabras llegaron a oídos de Shantotto, quien se encontraba en las cercanías. Al escucharlo, profirió con pompa:

—Si buscas chicas es natural que desesperes. Pues frente a ti no hay chicas; sólo hay mujeres.

Zidane ladeó la cabeza mientras escuchaba extrañado, y llevándose la mano a la barbilla con verdadera intriga, preguntó:

—¿Mujeres? ¿Dónde?

La mirada de la pequeña se oscureció, y su rostro se tornó en el de la más infernal pesadilla que pudiese uno imaginarse.

—Prishe… deja de comer y tragar, y enséñale a este simio a respetar —solicitó a su diligente y servil… ¿esclava?, quien no se encontraba demasiado lejos.

—¿Tengo que hacerlo, Shantotto-senpai?— preguntó Prishe a regañadientes, con la garganta atrancada de comida.

—¡Ya!

Prishe era en realidad cinturón negro del equipo de karate de la preparatoria y su disfraz, al igual que el de Tidus, no era más que su uniforme verdadero. Antes de que pudiera verlo venir, Zidane salió disparado por un golpe fulminante, con la fortuna de ir a dar contra el frágil Cebolla y amortiguar de ese modo el impacto.

La fiesta siguió desarrollándose a ritmo alegre, y las risas no se detenían ni por un segundo. Tidus tuvo la brillante idea de demostrar sus habilidades como futbolista dentro de la casa, y todos y cada uno de los jarrones de la casa sufrieron las consecuencias. Cloud permaneció sentado en el sofá, maquillándose, y pronto se le unió Terra, la cual, en medio de su depresión, solicitó algo de maquillaje para distraerse un poco, petición que atendió Cloud con impasibilidad.

Poco después, Bartz tuvo la magistral idea de jugar "ponle la cola al burro", y al unísono se decidió que el presidente debía ser el primer jugador. Vaan, ni corto ni perezoso, se movilizó sigilosamente a espaldas del Guerrero, y lo despojó de su billetera, aprovechando la ceguera temporal del pobre presidente que ahora tendría que regresar caminando a su casa. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que guiaran al desafortunado Guerrero enceguecido directo a la alacena bajo la escalera. Apenas dio el primer paso dentro de ella, tropezó con unas viejas canicas que yacían en el suelo y cayó de bruces sobre las cajas de chatarra y objetos empolvados que allí almacenaba el padre de Tidus. Lejos de ayudarlo, Bartz corrió y se apresuró a cerrar con llave la puertecilla, dejando atrapado dentro al desdichado chico.

Un pequeño silencio envolvió a todos los presentes… hasta que la burlesca risilla de Shantotto encendió nuevamente a la pequeña muchedumbre en estruendosas carcajadas.

—¡¿Ahora quién quiere jugar a "morder la manzana?!— exclamó Zidane mientras arrastraba un barril lleno de agua y manzanas, todo salido de la nada. La mayoría se apuntó para la competencia, enardecidos. Uno tras otro probaron suerte, hasta llegar el turno de Cecil y Kain. El segundo no dejó desperdiciar la brillante oportunidad, y apenas ver la cabeza del otro sumergida, utilizó todas sus fuerzas para empujarlo y retenerlo bajo el agua hasta que la última burbuja de oxígeno hubiese desaparecido. Vaan, ni corto ni perezoso, se movilizó cautelosamente a espaldas de Cecil, y lo despojó de su billetera, oculta en una bolsa muy poco disimulada en el gigantesco traje de luna (en realidad, aquella protuberancia resultaba extraña en muchas maneras distintas).

Finalmente, ambos fueron apartados (y la vida de Cecil involuntariamente salvada) por Prishe, quien impaciente esperaba su turno desde hacía ya un buen rato. Poco después de haberse apoderado del barril, acabó con todas y cada una de las manzanas en un santiamén. Squall, mientras tanto, olvidado por todos (y nada lo hacía más feliz) se había quedado en la habitación de Tidus, alejado de todo el ajetreo, y mientras escuchaba las ruidosas sacudidas en el piso de abajo, no podía sentirse más aliviado de haber permanecido allí, viendo documentales de National Geographic.

—Ja, ja, ja —rió Cecil—. ¿No les resulta encantador cómo Kain intentó ayudarme a alcanzar las manzanas más profundas? Es el mejor amigo del mundo.

—En realidad intentó matarte… —respondió Bartz con pesadez.

* * *

Tras la adrenalina de los juegos, el grupo decidió apagar las luces, reunirse en círculo y narrar historias de terror. Bartz y Zidane intercambiaron una mirada de malicia y complicidad, pues éste representaba el primer paso de su "Operación". Al acto interpretaron con teatralidad la terrorífica historia de un asesino en serie apodado "el Desquiciado" que solía atacar las fiestas de adolescentes despreocupados como ellos durante misteriosos apagones ocasionados por él, para permitirse deleitar su instinto asesino y no dejar tras de sí más que los restos diseminados de los cadáveres de sus víctimas. Con cada salto de Zidane y con cada grito de Bartz los presentes se sobrecogían aún más en sus sitios. Las voces y golpes de auxilio propinados por el Guerrero que lentamente se quedaba sin oxígeno en la alacena no hacían más que incrementar el aire tétrico de la situación.

Cebolla se desmayó y el momento de tensión acabó rápidamente con una nueva risilla de Shantotto, reemplazado por la algarabía de manera prácticamente instantánea. Esa pequeña risa ejercía un efecto diabólico en los seres humanos.

Los pasteles restantes en la cocina desaparecieron uno tras otro mientras Tidus se dedicaba a arrojárselos a los escasos y desventurados niños que tenía la mala idea de ir a pedir dulces en una casa en la que a todas luces se desarrollaba una fiesta. Por su parte, Cloud había terminado de maquillar a Terra. Por algún motivo, su habilidad para hacerlo en otras personas dejaba mucho qué desear, y el rostro de Terra ahora se veía idéntico al del profesor Kefka, lo cual sólo logró deprimirla aún más.

—Oye, Cebolla, ¿cuál es tu verdadero nombre? —preguntó con amabilidad Cecil. El pequeño recibió la pregunta con alegría, pues pocos demostraban interés personal por él, y se aclaró la garganta para responder.

—Pues ya todos saben que me llamo...

—¡Fiesta de espuma! —exclamaron a la par Bartz y Zidane, quienes salían del baño con una manguera enorme de la que brotaban borbotones de agua enjabonada que iba a desparramarse estruendosamente al piso de abajo.

—¡Están locos! —gritó Tidus sin poder salir de la sorpresa que le producía tan descabezada acción. Él mismo lo habría hecho, claro está, ¡pero si la fiesta se hubiese celebrado en otra casa! Una cosa era destrozar todos los objetos de cerámica y cristal con un balón de fútbol, pero otra muy distinta era destrozar la casa entera. O al menos así lo veía él—. ¡Cierren el grifo!

—¡Lo siento, Tidus! —gritó Zidane del otro lado, intentando imponer su voz sobre el volumen de la música. Luego sacó de sus bolsillos la manivela del baño de la casa, y agregó:— ¡El grifo ya no funciona!

Bartz sonrió maliciosamente mientras la sala se llenaba más y más de agua y espuma a cada segundo que transcurría. Éste se trataba en realidad de un paso más en su "Operación", y era tan imprescindible como el anterior y los venideros. Squall, por su parte, y con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, había sintonizado la versión vieja de "el Mago de Oz", y se encontraba de lo más a gusto disfrutando de la película, sin percatarse del infierno que se desataba abajo.

—¡Recojan todo lo posible! —exclamó Tidus cual capitán de un buque a mitad de una tormenta— ¡Salven cuanto puedan! ¡Suban los muebles!—. La situación se tornaba más y más caótica a cada instante, y el pánico comenzaba a apoderarse de los presentes. Firion y Cecil cargaron con el sofá y lo subieron por las escaleras sin que Cloud se dignara a bajar de él ni a dejar de maquillarse siquiera. Mientras tanto, Tidus continuaba repartiendo órdenes—. ¡Lleven los bocadillos a la cocin... ya Prishe se los comió todos… ¡Al menos saquen de aquí el ponche!... el ponche… ¡¿Dónde está el ponche?!

—¡Terra se lo bebió todo! —respondió alarmado Cebolla.

—Ah, Terra se lo bebió tod... ¡¿Y por qué diablos Terra se bebió todo el ponche?! ¡Ni siquiera dejó las flores!

—Ella me dijo que se sentía mal y yo le recomendé beber un trago para calmar los nervios —reconoció Cloud con indiferencia desde el segundo piso.

—¡Un trago no es lo mismo que el cuenco entero! —replicó Tidus.

—¡Eso díganselo a ella! —intervino Cebolla mientras señalaba una de las esquinas del techo de la casa. Sí, del techo. En ella se encontraba Terra con la mirada perdida, adherida a la pared al mejor estilo de la chica de "El exorcista", víctima de temblores mientras sus dientes castañeaban. El maquillaje que le había colocado Cloud se había corrido con la espuma creciente y quizás algo de ponche, y no sólo parecía llorar lágrimas negras sino que sus labios parecían chorrear sangre tras haberse dado un buen banquete de carne humana—. ¡Corran por sus vidas! —bramó el pequeño.

—¡Está en trance! ¡Cúbranse, va a acabar con todo! —advirtió también Firion mientras despegaba con celeridad cuantas flores podía de los muros para preservarlas del pandemónium que estaba próximo a desatarse.

La devastación desplegó sus alas de par en par, y un sismo pareció estremecer la casa entera. Pronto, el sonido de los alaridos de dolor y de los muebles siendo despedazados inundó el 35% del espacio que aún no había sido alcanzado por la espuma.

Vaan sacó partido del caos para infiltrarse en la cocina con la intención de saquear el refrigerador. Al abrir la puerta, no se topó con más que con un enorme espacio vacío y algunas migas de comida. Al cerrar la puerta decepcionado, pudo observar en una esquina a Prishe, rodeada de envoltorios y desperdicios alimenticios, con el uniforme ligeramente desabrochado y el estómago a reventar. El ladronzuelo, al observar esta escena, y desconsolado debido a su fracaso, tuvo que conformarse con la platería fina de la casa y se marchó limpiamente de aquel lugar (aunque no tan limpio como había dejado al Guerrero y a Cecil).

Completamente complacidos, Bartz y Zidane aprovecharon finalmente el desastre que habían ocasionado para entrar en la etapa final de su "Operación". Sigilosamente se escurrieron entre la espuma y la destrucción hasta salir de la casa. Una vez allí, se estrecharon la mano una vez más en señal de honda camaradería, y se dirigieron al generador de electricidad. El plan era muy sencillo; sencillo pero brillante: en primer lugar, asustarían hasta la médula a todos los invitados con la historia de "el Desquiciado". Posteriormente, causarían estragos del modo más estúpido posible (en esto eran expertos) para distraer la atención de los presentes, y se escabullirían hasta llegar al generador eléctrico para cortar la luz de la casa. El último paso consistía en sacar de las bolsas que cada uno había llevado consigo durante toda la noche los disfraces "especiales" que habían preparado para esta ocasión (un payaso diabólico para Bartz y un yeti en celo para Zidane), y propinar un susto de muerte a todos sus amigos.

Sí, les darían a todos la noche más terrorífica del año.

Tras una señal de consentimiento el interruptor fue bajado sin arrepentimiento alguno, y los gritos despavoridos de terror se incrementaron dentro de la casa. Un alarido especialmente desgarrador escapó de la habitación de Tidus: Squall se había quedado sin poder ver el final del Mago de Oz.

* * *

El estridente ruido interior había evitado que el dúo escuchase el sonido de un coche al aparcarse frente a la casa. Una fornida figura se aproximó en silencio mientras los chicos festejaban el éxito de su plan y sacaban los nuevos disfraces de las bolsas. Finalmente, la silueta se plantó de brazos cruzados a espaldas del dúo, y aguardó durante unos segundos.

—Oye, nunca le dimos un nombre a la Operación… —dijo Zidane a su compañero.

—¿Qué tal "Operación dolor"? —respondió una voz ronca, gutural.

—No, no, ese es un nombre un poco radical… —Zidane detuvo la respiración al percatarse de que aquella respuesta no provenía de Bartz, sino de una persona detrás de él. Una persona abominable. La persona más abominable de todas. El pobre simio viró el rostro con la parsimonia de un condenado a la silla eléctrica.

—¿Buscabas algo, Jorge el curioso? —inquirió Jecht con un brillo rojo en sus ojos y una sonrisa que se movía inquietamente debido al tic que lo atacaba en momentos de estrés salvaje.

La única evidencia del terrible destino sufrido por el travieso par fue un agudo chillido proveniente del lugar en donde fueron descubiertos con las manos en la masa. Nadie volvió a verlos durante semanas. Tras encargarse de ellos, Jecht se apresuró a la puerta de la casa, y la derribó de un puntapié. Los presentes habían silenciado su alboroto ante tan abrupta entrada. Lo que el profesor observó allí era realmente digno de la peor película de horror: una masa espumosa engullía los restos astillados de la mayor parte de sus muebles, mientras todas y cada una de las vitrinas en las que exhibía sus trofeos, así como sus preciados floreros con dibujos de delfines sonrientes, se encontraban despedazados, fracturados en mil pedazos. Por si no fuera poco, un millón de flores de todos los tipos, colores y tamaños, enmugrecían los muros y el tejado de la vivienda, aplastadas contra cada superficie habida y por haber.

—¡Maldición! ¡No de nuevo! —voceó el hombre mientras se llevaba ambas manos a la cabeza—. ¡Mocosos…! ¡Los voy a matar!

Ante la voz de asesinato, la locura terminó de apropiarse de los jóvenes invitados, y la histeria colectiva dominó el lugar.

—¡Es el Desquiciado!— exclamó el asustadizo Cebolla presa del pánico mientras intentaba zafarse de Terra, quien se encontraba aferrada a su cabeza con una mordida inhumana.

—¡¿A quién le dices desquiciado, maldito mocoso del demonio?! —imprecó Jecht mientras arrancaba a Terra del cabello del chico. Acto seguido, se dirigió a la puerta, y la arrojó con fuerza a la calle—. ¡A volar, bruja!—. Tras esto, tomó al chico en brazos, y luego de observar la forma esférica de su traje, sonrió perversamente. La patada propinada arrojó a la pequeña cebolla a la calle, y ésta rodó hasta caer en una alcantarilla que sólo dios sabrá por qué estaba abierta.

Al observar este cruento espectáculo, los presentes rompieron en una estampida horrorizada para salvar su pellejo. Kain saltó a través de una ventana antes de que el profesor de educación física lograse capturarlo.

—¡Eso es, fuera de aquí, Barney! —lo insultó mientras su voz aún podía alcanzarlo— ¡Debiste ponerte el disfraz de traidor!

Por su parte, ahora que no contaba con la distracción del televisor, y percibiendo el barullo del piso inferior, Squall simplemente se retiró utilizando las ramas del árbol cual si de un verdadero felino se tratase.

Vaan se había largado hacía rato ya con cierta cantidad de objetos valiosos en su bolsa, Prishe escapó a través de la puerta trasera con una hielera en la mano y media docena de cubitos de hielo en la boca (ni siquiera eso se salvó de su voracidad), y en cuanto a Shantotto, sin que nadie supiera cómo o cuándo, simplemente se desvaneció.

—¡Debí sospecharlo! ¡Los amigos afeminados de mi inútil hijo! —rugió Jecht tras capturar con suma facilidad al trío, mientras los observaba uno a uno— ¡El florista, el travesti, y… ¿tú quién diablos eres?! —preguntó a Cecil, incapaz de recordar el nombre o el rostro de aquel chico tan paliducho. Sin piedad los arrastró hasta la entrada, y allí los arrojó uno tras otro sin contemplaciones. Cecil voló como un frisbee, Firion como un pequeño helicóptero, y Cloud simplemente flotó hasta tocar tierra nuevamente, utilizando su falda como un paracaídas.

Tidus, a sabiendas de que su padre lo mataría más literal que metafóricamente si daba con él, bajó al sótano en un rápido movimiento y escapó a todo dar a través de la ventanilla, sin tomar en consideración el hecho de que ineludiblemente se vería en la necesidad de regresar a su casa… _eventualmente_ _ **.**_ En los diarios de los días venideros se hablaría de un hombre pollo que corría por las calles desesperadamente, espantando a niños y adultos por igual.

El silencio reinó en las ruinas del lugar y Jecht se permitió tomar un respiro mientras apretaba su entrecejo con los dejos. Tras tomar una bocanada de aire, colocó sus manos en la cintura y observó a sus alrededores, a lo que una vez fuera su casa.

—¿Y ahora quién va a limpiar todo este desastre?... —suspiró. Un pequeño ruido atrajo su atención. Se trataba de un golpeteo que aumentaba de intensidad lentamente. Un golpeteo que provenía de la alacena bajo la escalera…

Jecht se acercó lentamente a la pequeña puerta, y la abrió con lentitud. Dentro se encontraba un chico vestido de colegial el rostro lleno de crema batida por todas partes. Jecht dejó entrever los dientes en una amplia sonrisa por su descubrimiento, y concluyó su frase anterior con un tono aplastante y amenazador.

—… Porque ALGUIEN tiene que limpiar todo este desastre, ¿no es así?

Efectivamente, fue la noche más terrorífica de todo el año.

* * *

Un caballero, una vaquera, una novia, y Hitler llegaron a una vieja gasolinera vacía, a mitad de la nada. Incluso parece la introducción de un chiste malo.

—¿Alguna me recuerda por qué se nos ocurrió de nuevo la idea de dejar que Laguna fuera el guía? —preguntó nuevamente Lightning mientras intentaba acomodar su bigote falso dado que a todas luces el pegamento había comenzado a ceder tras horas y horas de deambular por el pueblo y sus alrededores.

—Estoy totalmente seguro de que este mapa está mal dibujado —respondió el pobre hombre con un suspiro y un inusitado tono de seriedad sin sospechar que en esta oportunidad definitivamente tenía razón.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 _ **Notas**_

¡Y eso fue todo! Espero que les haya gustado XD Realmente _necesitaba_ publicar algo para Halloween, y este es el resultado. No pensé que el desastre que tenía en mente alcanzaría estas proporciones, eso sí.

No repetiré las notas del capítulo anterior para evitar que se hagan demasiado extensas, pero invito a leerlas ;)

* * *

 _ **Referencias**_

Al igual que con las notas, las referencias explicadas en el capítulo anterior no volverán a aparecer en éste, para evitar que al final se me acumulen hasta que no quepan más XD

 ** _Advertencia:_** las siguientes referencias podrían contener **SPOILERS**. Además, leer la siguiente lista es el equivalente a que te expliquen un chiste. Es posible que arruine un poco la magia del fic, así como es posible que propicie un mayor disfrute del mismo (y esa última es mi verdadera intención).

\- Sólo puedo imaginar que ese amigo fuera de la ciudad con el que fue a tomarse unos tragos Jecht era Auron (?).

\- Decidí hacer de Cecil alguien adinerado por su trasfondo como rey en los Final Fantasy IV.

\- Decidí hacer de Edea y Cid Kramer los padres de Squall debido a la historia de Final Fantasy VIII (Edea fue su madre adoptiva en el horfanato en el que se crió, y posteriormente Cid se convirtió en su esposo).

\- Prácticamente todos los disfraces se explican solos:

Bartz: Un chocobo, por su relación con Boko, su chocobo, en Final Fantasy V (tengo escrito un fic sobre ambos llamado "Un hogar distante", lo recomiendo mucho (?). Además, su disfraz "secreto" era un payaso diabólico. Creo que lo hice así por su clase de Mimo.

Zidane: Un mono. No hay mucho qué explicar xD Su disfraz "especial" es un yeti "en celo" porque eso me parece Zidane cuando entra en trance (?).

Squall: Un león. Tampoco hay mucho qué decir, las conexiones de Squall con la figura del león son muy numerosas.

Tidus: Maradona XD Por su amor por los deportes y el fútbol. Qué sé yo, me pareció gracioso XD

Firion: Una flor. ¿No era algo obvio? #RositaSalvajeModoOn

Cecil: La luna por tooodo el trasfondo de FFIV, más específicamente la luna acosadora del whatsapp XD Recomiendo muchísimo que busquen en Youtube el video de Smosh llamado "La luna acosadora" para que se hagan una idea del disfraz de Cecil.

Cloud: ¿Iba disfrazado de travesti, o simplemente se travistió? Nunca lo sabremos, pero la referencia a Final Fantasy VII es demasiado obvia xD

Kain: Un dinosaurio azul al mejor estilo de Barney, a falta de un disfraz de dragón XD

Vaan: Un pirata, por su sueño de convertirse en pirata del aire en FFXII. Decidí ponerle barba porque... ¿por qué diablos no?

Onion Knight: Una cebolla. Tampoco hay mucho qué explicar XD

Terra: Una bruja. Dudé si darle el disfraz de bruja a Terra o a Shantotto. Al final me decanté por Terra, aunque no hay mayor conexión que la de su uso de habilidades mágicas. No obstante, sí quise hacer referencia a su estado de Trance XD y si así se pone por un poco de alcohol, no quieren ni imaginarla en sus días (?)

Warrior Of Light: Él no lleva ningún disfraz porque a mi parecer se ajusta mucho a su personalidad seria y sobria.

Shantotto: A Shantotto primero pensé en darle disfraz de bruja. Cuando Terra se quedó con ése, decidí disfrazarla con un vestido de novia debido a que éste es uno de sus trajes alternos en Dissidia y Dissidia 012 (ya que su perfil en el museo de ambos juegos indica que se arrepiente por no haberse casado nunca). Como el disfraz de novia se lo di a Yuna, terminé por darle a Shantotto un disfraz de profesora, su profesión en Final Fantasy XI.

Prishe: Una karateka. Ya que es una artista marcial, me pareció el mejor disfraz para ella.

Laguna: Un caballero. Ésta es una pequeña referencia a Final Fantasy VIII, en donde Laguna se vio obligado a trabajar como actor e interpretar a un caballero. De hecho, es uno de sus trajes alternos en DFF012.

Tifa: Sí, una de las tres chicas era Tifa (ni siquiera sé por qué lo aclaro). Su disfraz de vaquera es una referencia a su atuendo durante el incidente de Nibelheim en Final Fantasy VII, y es uno de sus trajes alternos en DFF012.

Yuna: Sí, otra de las chicas era Yuna (sigo sin saber por qué lo estoy aclarando). Ella va vestida de novia por su atuendo durante la boda con Seymour en Final Fantasy X. Es también, al igual que los demás, un traje alterno en DFF012.

Lightning: Finalmente, Lightning va disfrazada de Hitler por su trasfondo militar, y porque me pareció gracioso hacerlo XD Siento que encaja muy bien con su personalidad (?)

\- El acoso de Vaan hacia el Onion Knight (lo ve como un hermanito) y hacia Terra son parte de la historia de DFF012.

\- La glotonería de Prishe es algo canónico en Final Fantasy XI.

\- Hice una pequeña referencia a las habilidades musicales de Bartz poniéndolo a cargo de la música de la fiesta durante un instante.

\- Squall se queda viendo documentales de animales y luego el Mago de Oz porque bueno... es un león (?).

\- A diferencia del Warrior of Light, el Onion Knight sí tiene nombre, pero prefiere no revelarlo. Esto es explicado en la descripción de su perfil en el museo de DFF012.

\- Todo el asunto de Terra saliéndose de control es una obvia referencia a su estado de Trance XD el catalizador del alcohol sí es algo tonto que se me ocurrió.

* * *

¡Y eso ha sido todo por ahora! Muchas gracias por acompañarnos a Zahaki y a mí en esta locura descabellada. Tengan por seguro que pronto vendrán más episodios, muchos de ellos ya están cocinándose en el horno y las estupideces no se detendrán xD. ¡Saludos!


End file.
